He Dreams of Her
by DarkGoddess2002
Summary: Vader dreams of his wife. A series of short one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**This was also written a year or so ago and it's been sitting on my computer so I thought I'd share. It was inspired by one of the Star Wars books.**

**Minor spoilers for some of the books-**

**Unfortunately I don't remember which book it was but in it Vader was trying to find a woman to help him stop dreaming about Padme, thus this collection of one-shots was born. They'll all be short but there are several of them. Some of them have small spoilers from the books (mostly early Empire) Enjoy!**

**Of course I don't own Star Wars...if I did Jar Jar would have died a horrible, painful death.**

**Again, no beta, all mistakes are mine**

He dreams of her, of her soft hair brushing his chest as she leans back into his embrace. The soft fragrance of the flower scented perfume. The feel of silken skin against his. He even dreams of the little sound she made when he kissed her after a long mission.

But it was worse when he dreamed she spoke to him of his crimes.

"The Wookies were the first species to offer aid to Naboo after the blockade." She tells him casually, picking up a small piece of fruit and popping it into her mouth. "Such a fierce species, now reduced to a shadow of what they were."

"Humans are superior." He growls.

"Are we?" She questioned softly. "They are much stronger than we are, faster."

"Humans are smarter."

Padmé says nothing to this, choosing to pop another piece of fruit in her mouth.

"I miss food." She tells him suddenly. "Unless you bring me here I don't eat." She shrugs easily. "I don't really need food, but I do miss it."

He looks down at her. "I don't bring you here."

"I don't come on my own. I'd rather not be reminded that the man I loved is gone and was replaced by a creature who has no mercy or compassion."

0000000

The week Vader dreamed of her he caught a group of Wookies—and let them go unscathed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own Star Wars. Any mistakes are still mine**

His dreams were of Mustafar, he was an observer of his own actions. Choking her, killing her, even as their child slept inside her. He noticed things that he hadn't want to see at the time. The way her eyes begged him to let her go, to spare her, to spare their child.

"NO!" He roared at his former self.

He charged forward, but when he would have grabbed his former self he fell straight though him.

"You can't change the past."

He whirled, facing her. She was wearing a soft white gown, her long dark hair flowing freely down her back.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He demanded, even if the demand sounded more like pleading.

She shook her head. "I'm not doing this." Sad eyes turned back to the scene behind him. "I loved you so much." A sad, mocking smile turned her lips up. "If you had let me go I would have forgiven you for doing that to me."

"You shouldn't forgive me." He tells her, he hears a soft thud and knows Padmé's body has hit the ground.

_"You will not take her from me!"_

_ "You have done that yourself."_

Her lips curve up in a smile. "That was always your problem, you don't know how to forgive." She cocked her head to the side, watching him.

"Will you ever forgive yourself for this?"

Hearing the lighsaber battle behind him, the shame that filled him that he was too focused on punishing Obi Wan to even make certain the woman he loved more than anything was alright; he knew the answer.

"Never."

She nods sadly. "Perhaps when you can you can be the man you were meant to be."

When Vader wakes he orders a full scale attack on a planet that opposed the Empire. He didn't leave a man woman or child alive. He would make everyone pay for his crimes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Still not mine.**

** LadyNaberrieVader Like I said I don't remember which ones I think it was one of the Coruscant Nights trilogy. However if you want to know exactly what Vader is dreaming I strongly suggest you get the Dark Horse Comic STAR WARS: DARTH VADER AND THE LOST COMMAND. Get the hard back edition, it's got a great story but as a background it shows just how tortured Vader really is about Padme. It makes you feel sorry for him.**

A baby cries in his dreams, a hushed voice whispering soothing nonsense. He pushes into a large lavishly appointed room to find her hovering over a crib where a baby lay. It wasn't crying any more, staring up at her with wild-eyed wonder.

"I wonder what our child would have looked like?" She questions without looking back at him.

"Beautiful." He answered without pause. Any child of hers couldn't be anything but beautiful.

"Handsome." She corrected and he could hear the smile in her voice.

He moved to stand beside the crib, looking over the child with a critical eyes.

"It's cute." He said it almost surly.

She laughed and it warmed him.

"Very cute, maybe even adorable." She teased.

The baby made a fussy noise and she reached into the crib, her hand ghosting over the downy head of the child. The baby soothed.

"Shhh, little one. Everything is going to be fine. I promise."

A big, toothless grin answered her and he felt a reluctant smile pull at his lips.

Yes, the baby was quite adorable.

Padmé turned at something he couldn't hear or see.

"We should go."

He blinked down at her.

She pulled him away from the crib, leading him into the shadows. When the door opened the figure of a man entered, hidden by shadows. The slightly panicked look on her face made him curious who she was hiding.

He took a step forward, only to have her shove him back.

Vader woke with a jolt that made it feel like had fallen backwards into his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Still not mine.**

In his dream she straddles his thighs, they're both fully dressed and she looks down on him, a wicked light in her dark eyes.

"You are at my mercy." She whispers, bending so her mouth hovers just above his, yet far enough away so he can't touch her.

"Do with me as you want, my lady." He tells her with a wicked grin.

She smiles and its tender and so full of love it makes his heart ache.

"I miss you." He blurts out, his hands settling on her hips so she can't draw away.

"Then you shouldn't have choked me."

His fingers tighten on her hips, digging in until she makes a sound of protest.

"Obi Wan turned you against me."

Her smile was sad. "Do you think I could forgive you for killing children?" Her hand settled on her flat belly. "I was carrying your child yet you were so willing to slaughter other beings children, and you think I could understand that?"

"They were nothing to me."

She slips off him, sitting on the bed, her back turned to him. "Then you have your reasons why I turned against you."

"You would have understood eventually."

"I doubt that."

"I would have made you."

She looked over her shoulder at him. "How? Torture?"

He recoils from her. How could she think that? He never would have harmed her.

"I would never hurt you."

For the first time he since he met her, her laughter was cynical. "I assure you the Force choke didn't tickle."

"You had betrayed me."

She sighed wearily. "I have to go."

"No." Cold, implacable, it was Vader's voice, a voice that was obeyed instantly.

One moment she was there on the bed, the next she had faded into nothingness.

Rage filled him.

0000000000

When Vader woke he found that in his sleep he had inadvertently crumbled the fame of his bed so it was warped and twisted.


End file.
